


【自卡】番外

by metal_kasa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_kasa/pseuds/metal_kasa
Summary: 《亲热暴力》特别篇！没有正篇！
Relationships: Jiraiya/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	【自卡】番外

**Author's Note:**

> -非典型性转？我也不知道这种叫啥  
> -车是BG，其他自由心证  
> -自来也的马甲我乱取的

> “转过去罢。”油也呡了一口酒说道。
> 
> 立在他对面的女子顺从地转过身，赤足落在褪下的衣物间没发出一丝声响，低着头看不清表情，只有乱翘着的淡色发梢悄悄抖动了些许，她轻巧得像一片云。
> 
> 油也从盘腿的姿势站起身，端着酒盃缓步靠近，从衣襟里抽出另一只手抚上她的背部。他宽大的手掌几乎能圈住那纤细的脖颈，油也顺着脊骨抚摸掌下白玉色的肌肤，然后顺势把女子那一头蓬松杂乱的长发分成两股摆至前胸。
> 
> 如果不是手掌传递过来的轻微颤抖，他几乎要以为眼前人真当如云一般从容了。
> 
> “以前不常做这种事吗，案山子？”男人用他一贯的歌舞伎腔调发问。
> 
> 大约是被戳穿了伪装，被唤作案山子的女子身形一僵，许久后才从唇齿间牵出回应：“……是的，油也大人。”
> 
> 高大的男人叹了口气，没再说什么。他原本想责备案山子有着这样一副身体却不善使用有多可惜，可他又知道这女人远不是光靠言语就能改变的。
> 
> 行动往往比语言更有效。
> 
> 他又呡了口酒，掂量着盃中还有大半的酒液，朝着案山子的后颈就倒了下去，透明的酒顺着女子的背部线条缓慢攀爬，水滴流过肩胛骨、顺着脊椎向下，描摹先前被头发挡住的浅色伤疤，经过尾椎，最后隐进臀缝或者沿着体侧爬至腿根。
> 
> 突然接触到低于体温的液体明显让案山子吓了一跳，可也仅仅使她呼吸急促了一瞬，不用半秒她又把自己调整到了平时的状态。
> 
> “不要把这当作你那些拷问训练啊。”油也说道，他把空了的酒盃随意抛在叠席上，同时略微俯下身，让自己的鼻尖停在女子的脖颈上方一寸的位置，案山子大概是在来之前做过清洁，油也还能闻到酒香下淡淡的肥皂味。
> 
> 下一秒油也就舔上了她的后颈，那里还残留着他方才倒下的清酒，他故意用舌头在那处画着圈，细细品尝细腻肌肤上微辣的酒饮。
> 
> “大、大人……！”这次男人的动作成功逼出了案山子的惊呼，身后人在舔舐完脖颈的酒液后并没有就此作罢，而是一路向下，沿着方才的水痕在背上作画，男人刺棱的头发也偶尔戳在她的背上，引得她一阵颤栗。
> 
> 在舌头来到到尾椎时案山子终于是忍不住想要逃离，却被油也猛地抓住两边手臂固定在原地，从来不是以力气见长的女忍自然拗不过本就比常人强壮的油也大人，便只能被动承受这样的撩拨，她感到温热湿滑的软体在腰窝上钻动，然后那东西缓慢滑向股沟，再往下就是……
> 
> “不、油也大人——、”她忍不住开口哀求，带着点不易察觉的颤音，大概没意识到自己的声音在男人耳里已经软得出水。
> 
> 被称作大人的男人竟真的停下了嘴上的动作，他重新直起身，松开了对案山子的钳制，然后一只手裹上女子的肩膀，另一只手则向下来到她的两腿间，掰开大腿内侧的软肉钻进那条缝隙。
> 
> “唔，这就有感觉了吗，”男人的指头在湿润的肉瓣间摩擦，带出少许透明的黏液，“你也不是看起来那么不近人情嘛。”说完他稍稍一捏那个位于肉瓣前段的圆粒，成功引出案山子一声闷哼。
> 
> 于是他逐渐加重手上的力道，那颗肉粒在粗糙的皮肤刮擦下慢慢胀大，更多的体液从肉瓣深处分泌出来，空闲的手指便就着黏滑的液体捅进隐秘的小洞，模仿性器的动作在那里顶弄。
> 
> 而他抓着案山子肩膀的那只手则绕到前胸，玩弄起那一对白兔样的乳房。女人的胸不算丰满，但因为长年用绑带缠绕所以仍旧是挺立的形状，油也一只手就能把两团白皙的软肉聚拢，放开时乳房连带着上面的乳粒小幅度地颤动，明晃晃惹眼得很。
> 
> 案山子哪里受过这样的挑弄，身后的男人好像比她自己都熟悉这副身体，下身那只手毫无规律可言的小动作让她完全没法适应，每一次按压都能准确刺激到她的敏感点，案山子下意识想弓起身子却被两只有力的手臂箍住，她感觉自己在被逐渐推向失控的边缘却什么都做不了，这种感觉让人恐慌，尽管残留的理智告诉她油也大人绝不会对她做什么不好的事。
> 
> 她听到身后的人这么说道：“差不多了吧。”
> 
> 紧接着案山子感觉什么硬质的物件刮上私处那颗肉粒，强烈的刺激沿着脊椎一路直上，一瞬间她几乎听不到任何声音，也不知道自己有没有叫出声。双腿软得根本站不住，女子慌乱地抓住身后油也的衣服想要撑住自己，同时小腹痉挛着收缩、绞紧还埋在体内的手指，有什么液体打湿了两腿间的区域。
> 
> “你还真是天赋异禀。”油也一只手把案山子捞住好让她不至于真的软到地上去，另一只手从下身抽出，摊开手掌把泛着水光的掌心凑到案山子眼前，“自己自慰的时候也会这样吗？”他问道，却只得到轻微的呜咽作为回应，大约是否定的意思，男人短促地笑了一声，接着那只手覆上女子的小腹，将那些液体抹在稀疏的浅色毛发上，宽厚的手掌不可避免地碰上高潮后过分敏感的肉粒，他又听到了怀里女子好听的呻吟。
> 
> 油也轻轻把女子仰面摆在摊开的衣物间，素色的制式忍服衬得隐隐透红的躯体越发诱人，案山子好像还没完全从高潮中缓过来，整个人一抽一抽得，深灰色的双眼有些失焦，眼角和脸颊泛着红，一缕头发挂在她的嘴角，被油也小心翼翼地拨开露出下面一颗浅褐色的小痣。
> 
> 男人一边欣赏案山子的肉体一边宽衣解带，早已被勒得难受的性器终于得到解放，他吐了口唾沫在掌心，然后随意在阴茎上撸动了几下当作润滑，另一只手则分开案山子微曲的长腿给自己留出空间。青筋怒张的性器抵上浅红色的穴口，油也心里清楚他先前做的扩张远远不够，就算是经验丰富的老鸨都受不了他夸张的尺寸，更何况是罕经人事的案山子，可他实在忍不下去了。
> 
> “我要进去了。”男人低声宣告，嗓音有点沙哑。
> 
> 案山子乖巧地点点头，油也一只手垫在她的后脑勺下，另一只手便扶着自己的阴茎挺身操进了那个紧致的小洞。
> 
> “啊……！”几乎是一进去的瞬间案山子就惨叫出来，高潮过后本就收紧的通道能容下一个龟头就是极限了，她尽力压制想要往后退的本能，却压不下自己会被撑裂的错觉。
> 
> 油也只能深深浅浅地亲吻案山子的脖颈和前胸来让她放松，好在女忍本就习惯了各种形式的痛苦，听话地打开自己的身子，没费多少工夫男人就把整根阴茎埋进那个温润娇嫩的通道，空出一只手扣在案山子的腰上。
> 
> 男人看着身下人强忍疼痛却不再吭声的样子，在心里又叹了口气，“那我开始动了，”他在案山子耳边说道，“把自己的感觉说出来。”那几乎是命令的语气了，案山子嗯了一声，蒲扇一样的睫毛微微颤动。
> 
> 他略微抬起臀部抽出一节阴茎，温暖的小穴好像在挽留他一样收缩，于是下个呼吸男人又猛地挺身一捅到底，小腹被巨大的性器撑出幅度。
> 
> “好涨……”案山子在他怀里说，几乎只用了气音。油也凑上去舔掉她眼角的泪水，理智告诉他要温柔，可本能却叫嚣着让他大可不必顾虑，反正无论他怎般玩弄这个女人都可以承受下来。
> 
> 油也开始逐渐增加抽插的幅度，同时收紧扶住女人的双手不让她被顶得后退，巨物在甬道里的通行不再艰难，他意识到案山子在慢慢被他操开。
> 
> “呜……哈啊……、呃……”断断续续的呻吟从女子齿间漏出，在习惯了油也的尺寸后阴道被摩擦的快感逐渐反上来，酸胀的感觉沿着脊椎刺进大脑，案山子忍不住张大口喘息，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角流下打湿了垫在身下的布料。
> 
> 她在逐渐失控，案山子意识到。无法操控自己身体的感觉比疼痛还要让她恐慌，多年影卫生涯只教导了她如何承受痛苦，却从没告诉她要怎么应对快感，她只能揪住最后一丝理智想要远离这一切，先前一直抓着身下衣物的双手撑在油也的胸膛试图把男人推离。
> 
> 然后她就被抓住了，高大魁梧的男人用一只手就轻易扣住了她两只手腕，油也似乎察觉到了她的拒绝，稍稍放慢了身下的动作，问道：“怎么了？”
> 
> “不——呃、不要了、哈啊、”好像舌头不再属于自己，短短三个字她都说得那么艰难。
> 
> “是不舒服吗？”这是明知故问，油也对自己的技术一向自信，说这话的时候他还恶劣地一个挺身，青筋怒张的阴茎狠狠碾过内壁顶到宫颈，逼出身下人一声短促的尖叫，粉嫩的舌头伸出牙关，小穴剧烈地收缩差点让他就这么射出来，有好几秒案山子什么反应都做不出，分明是爽到极点。
> 
> 他叼住那节舌头吮吸，慢慢等案山子回过神来，油也把扣住的两只手腕按到女人头顶，他又问了一遍：“不舒服吗？”
> 
> “不是的……不是、呜……油也大、大人……”
> 
> “那又是怎么了呢？”油也用尽量耐心的语气问道，但身下的动作却越来越凶狠，整根抽出又整根捅入，他是铁了心不打算让案山子说话了。
> 
> “啊啊……呃、不……啊啊啊……！”案山子胡乱地摇头，脑子里只有逃离的念头，至于念头产生的源头她已经没有办法思考了。
> 
> 油也其实大致清楚她是怎么回事，扼杀人性的训练造就完美的忍者，而他们作为人却往往存在或多或少的缺陷，正如案山子比起快感更习惯痛处，潜意识里无法信任自身以外所有其他。
> 
> 他收紧禁锢着女子雪白双腕的那只手，用了足够大的力气，毫无疑问那里会在今后几天留下一圈显眼的淤青，如果疼痛能让案山子安心下来那他也不介意施舍自己的暴力，而男人另一只手再次抚上两人接合处那颗饱满的肉粒，在女子惊慌的目光下开始冲刺般地抽插。
> 
> 最后一次顶弄油也把自己狠狠埋进案山子身体里，精液一股股冲刷进女子的子宫，同时包裹着性器的柔软肉道剧烈地收缩，大量的淫水再次从交合处涌出，案山子又一次高潮了。
> 
> “你要、学会习惯快感、”油也喘着气说道，他不确定此时身下人能否听到他的话。
> 
> 所幸他有一整晚的时间来让案山子习惯。

……

“卡卡西——”

被叫到名字的男人回过头，看到他的同僚朝着他走来，手上拿着一本花花绿绿的杂志。

“自来也大人的新作你看了吗？《亲热暴力》的最新番外，” 不知火玄间扬了扬手里的杂志，“目前只在这上面刊登！”

“……不，我还没。”银发男人挠了挠头，挪开视线。

“那可真不像你，”玄间自顾自接着说，“不愧是自来也大人！笔下的角色真是绝了，看完我也好想和案山子小姐来一发啊，现实中真的有这样的女人吗……”

听到“案山子”三字卡卡西明显僵硬了下，但很快就恢复了平时懒散的样子开始应付上忍的露骨发言。

在同僚看不到的角度，他悄悄放下袖子，遮住手腕上一圈乌青。

END


End file.
